Vamp Air Night
by LuneMay
Summary: Moje refleksje wplecione w fabułę(?), czyli podważamy to, co widzimy. Odcinek po odcinku. "T" za krew i czasem słownictwo. Indżoj.


_Pada śnieg, pada śnieg, dzwonią dzwonki sań…_

A nie, moment, jeszcze raz.

_Czym jest biel?_

_Czymś odmiennym od czerwieni…_

_Czym w takim razie jest czerwień?_

_Moment_ – myślała mała Yuki – _skoro nie wiem, czym jest czerwień, to skąd znam to słowo? Czy ta moja utrata pamięci nie jest nieco niekonsekwentna?_

Nim dziewczę znalazło odpowiedź, z mroku wyłoniła się postać zła wielce. Ponieważ inne postacie nie wyłaniają się z mroku.

Nigdy.

- Wejdź do samochodu, mam tam małe kotki – oznajmił tajemniczy osobnik.

- Chyba nie jest taki tajemniczy, skoro wiemy, że zły. Znaczy, to chyba oczywiste, że będzie wampirem, prawda? Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby pojawiły się tu inne czarne charaktery. I w ogóle to nawet nie ma w pobliżu samochodu.

- Jezu – zwrócił się Zły Wampir do narratorki – ale ta mała pyskata.

- Przeklęta pijawo, w imię mych wiecznie rozpiętych pierwszych trzech guzików, odsuń się od niej! – Krzyknął brązowowłosy młodzieniec, który pojawił się znikąd, aczkolwiek przynajmniej nie wyłonił się z mroku, toteż możemy go ewentualnie polubić. Lub nie.

- Nie lubię cię – mruknęła Yuki.

- Jakich guzików? – Zainteresował się czarny charakter, lecz w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie skręcony kark.

- Dobra robota, zamordowałeś kogoś przy dziecku. Trauma na całe życie to świetny prezent na święta. Przysięgam, że tego jeszcze nie dostałam – skomentowała dziewczynka, będąc w głębokim szoku.

- On chciał ci zrobić krzywdę.

- I co, nie poradziłabym sobie? Ale z ciebie seksistowski dupek.

- Masz z pięć lat.

- No i co? Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie miałam nudne życie, dopóki ten gość się nie zjawił.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, skoro straciłaś pamięć?

- A skąd ty wiesz, że straciłam pamięć?

Nieznajomy postanowił uniknąć spojlerowania i zmienić temat.

- Nazywam się Kaname i jestem wampirem.

- I co z tego?

- Zostaniesz moją żoną?

- Mam z pięć lat.

- Jezu – mruknął Kaname – ale ta mała pyskata.

Miłą rozmowę przerwało im wtargnięcie w kadr myszopodobnego stworzenia mierzącego jakieś pół metra wzrostu.

- NATYCHMIAST ZAPRZESTAŃ NIEPOKOJENIA DAMY, PARSZYWCZE! – to mówiąc mysz dźgnęła Kaname szablą. W tym momencie ziemia zadrżała i zza horyzontu wyłoniły się wielkie macki z przyssawkami, po czym zaczęły oplatać całą planetę…

* * *

_Dziwne – _pomyślała Yuki_ – jestem pewna, że przynajmniej jedna z tych rzeczy nie miała miejsca._

Mimo wszystko miło było powspominać dawne czasy siedząc na drzewie, gdy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, Zero coś do niej krzyczał, ptaszki śpiewały, a ją czekała kolejna bezsenna noc. A potem szkoła i znowu nocny dyżur…

- Zero, czy my w ogóle kiedykolwiek mamy czas na sen? Znaczy wiesz, nie żeby coś, ale dyrektor nie ma chyba prawa zmuszać nas do bezpłatnej harówki dwadzieścia cztery na siedem. To nieludzkie, a my w dodatku jesteśmy niepełnoletni. Co z prawami dziecka?

Popatrzył na nią z pogardą.

- Yuki, to są Chiny, ty nie masz praw.

- Japonia, cepie.

- Wszystko jedno.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Ale wiecie, że ten dialog mógł zostać uznany za obraźliwy na wiele sposobów i na starcie pozbawić nas czytelników? – Odezwał się nagle Kaname, który jak zwykle zmaterializował się w pobliżu bez wyraźnej przyczyny.

- JEZUS MARIA, CZŁOWIEKU Z KOSZULĄ! – Wrzasnęła zaskoczona Yuki, z wrażenia zlatując z drzewa.

Dalszy rozwój wypadków nastąpił bardzo szybko i bardzo nielogicznie.

Na Yuki rzuciło się kilka satanistek.

Zero wycelował w Kaname trzema nożami jednocześnie.

Ten wyrwał je z rąk prefekta i zrobił z nich origami.

Tymczasem Yuki przypierdzieliła najbliżej stojącej satanistce z glana.

- Od kiedy w naszej szkole można nosić glany? – Zaprotestowała jej koleżanka.

- Znajomości w bibliotece, suko – stwierdziło w odpowiedzi dziewczę, sypnąwszy mielonym pieprzem prosto w oczy ciekawskiej uczennicy.

- Cofnąć się od klasy nocnej, satanistki, albo spalę wasze oczy! – Wydarło się również.

- Czasem zastanawiam się, co ja tu w ogóle robię – dodał Zero.

Kaname przemyślał sprawę i postanowił iść już na lekcje. Zanim jednak zniknął za bramą, odwrócił się i spojrzenie jego spoczęło na wielkookiej pani prefekt.

- Dziękuję za twoją ciężką pracę, dziewczyno z piegami.

Również skierowała na niego wzrok. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że są tam sami, że nie ma w pobliżu skonfundowanych wampirów z klasy nocnej ani tłumu napalonych na nich satanistek, ani Zera, który totalnie nie czaił klimatu i potrząsał właśnie Yuki, coby się w końcu ruszyła. Nic to jednak nie dało, gdy na świecie było tylko ich dwoje, gdy wiatr rozwiewał ich włosy a nostalgiczna muzyka sączyła się zewsząd, jak w jakimś _shoujo_…

- Ja nie mam piegów – wyszeptała Yuki.

- A powinnaś – powiedział Kaname, po czym zniknął za zatrzaśniętą przez poirytowanego Zero bramą.

- To było dziwne – skomentowała trzeźwo dziewczyna.

Jej towarzysz jedynie obdarzył ją swoim zwykłym, pełnym wzgardy spojrzeniem.

* * *

- Ponieważ nasi czytelnicy mogą nie pamiętać wielu istotnych i mniej istotnych szczegółów z_Vampire Knight_, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, tego tytułu w ogóle nie znać…

- …albo zwyczajnie mieć to w dupie…

Dyrektor Kaien Cross postanowił przemilczeć nad wyraz wulgarną wypowiedź Zero.

- …chciałbym wytłumaczyć im zasady funkcjonowania tej szkoły udając, że tłumaczę je wam.

- O jezu – mruknęła entuzjastycznie Yuki.

- Przynajmniej z połowa dyżuru nam wypadnie – pocieszył ją Zero, któremu z jakiegoś zupełnie niekanonicznego powodu zebrało się na miłe gesty.

- Niekoniecznie, moje wykłady nie wliczają się w czas ekranowy.

- To jest jak czarna dziura… - jęknęła Yuki, osuwając się na kolana. Zarówno jednak Zero, któremu wyczerpała się empatia na najbliższy miesiąc, jak i dyrektor, który zaczynał już jeden ze swoich absolutnie nieistotnych monologów, zignorowali ją.

- Słuchajcie, wy niewdzięczne bachory. W Akademii Krzyża uczą się ludzie, wampiry i sataniści. Ludzie i wampiry mają własne akademiki a sataniści śpią na dworze. Za dnia w szkole odbywają się zajęcia dla ludzi, w nocy uczą się w niej wampiry.

- A sataniści? – Wtrąciła się Yuki.

- Co z nimi?

- To ja pytam, co z nimi.

- Z kim?

- Z satanistami!

- Jakimi satanistami?

- Mówiłeś, że w szkole uczą się ludzie, wampiry i sataniści.

- Yuki, czyżbyś sugerowała, że sataniści nie są ludźmi? Nie tak cię wychowałem!

Dyrektor był bowiem prawnym opiekunem naszej bohaterki. Kiedy mówiła o znajomościach w bibliotece – kłamała. A nie powinna .

Nie tak ją dyrektor wychował.

- Boże! Wszystko jedno.

- Najpierw przeproś satanistów, Yuki!

- Za co mam ich niby przepraszać?

Zero postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.

- MIESZKAŃCY AKADEMIKÓW WYMIENIAJĄ SIĘ SZKOŁĄ, MY JESTEŚMY PREFEKTAMI I NASZE OBOWIĄZKI OBEJMUJĄ PILNOWANIE, ŻEBY UCZNIOWIE DZIENNI NIE POZNALI TAJEMNICY NOCNYCH, CO OZNACZA PILNOWANIE, BY SATANISTKI NIE ZBLIŻAŁY SIĘ DO WAMPIRÓW I DYŻURY W CZASIE TRWANIA LEKCJI KLAS NOCNYCH!

- Łał, chyba wszystko im powiedziałeś – stwierdziła Yuki z uznaniem.

- Ale to ja powinienem udawać, że mówię to wam. Teraz wyglądamy jak totalni idioci w oczach czytelników – pożalił się dyrektor.

- Tak, dopiero teraz – zapewnił go Zero.

- Ale mogę jeszcze opowiedzieć o swoim pacyfizmie!

- Dzięki, Zero. Stokrotne dzięki. Teraz to on nigdy nie skończy.

- Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby więcej ludzi mnie zrozumiało…

- To nie moja wina, i tak w końcu by na to zeszło.

- …właśnie dlatego uważam, że wampiry i ludzie mogą żyć w zgodzie, naprawdę! A że jedni od czasu do czasu piją krew drugich…

- Nie, naprawdę, Yuki, ja go zamorduję.

- …moje wampiry są śliczne, tak naprawdę tylko dlatego je trzymam…

- Przecież kiedyś musi skończyć!

- …swoją drogą, Yuki, dobrze by ci było z piegami…

- Łatwo ci mówić, zawsze odpływasz w połowie.

- …bla bla bla wampiry bla bla pokój bla bla piegi…

- Dobra, trzeba to przerwać.

- …bla bla bla, szwedzka ciupaga z Pekinu…

- DYREKTORZE, BO JA MAM PYTANIE!

Cross nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Tak naprawdę tylko na to czekał; wyczerpały mu się bowiem głupie zestawienia słów i prawie nie miał już o czym mówić, a nie wiedział, ile minie czasu, nim Zero i Yuki zorientują się, że cały czas powtarza „bla bla bla". Doprawdy, te dzieciaki były coraz bardziej wytrzymałe!

- Mów mi _tato_! – Nakazał głośno i radośnie.

- Erm… nie.

- No dobrze, pytaj.

- Ja i Zero nie przesypiamy nocy, bo musimy pilnować twoich głupich wampirów. Oboje jesteśmy niepełnoletni, a ty zmuszasz nas do nocnej pracy. Czy to nie jest łamanie naszych praw?

- Yuki, to są Chiny. Ty nie masz praw.

- Dyrektorze, to nie było zabawne. I Zero już to dzisiaj powiedział.

Kaien spojrzał na swą przyszywaną córkę z czułością.

- Tak – oznajmił – to łamanie waszych praw.

- Dlaczego to robisz? Albo raczej, dlaczego na to pozwalamy? – Chciał wiedzieć Zero.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział z uśmiechem dyrektor – jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, spytaj się autorki _Vampire Knight_, ty niewdzięczny gówniarzu. Jakieś jeszcze pytania?

- Tylko jedno – rzekła Yuki.

- Wal.

- Czym do chuja jest _Vampire Knight_?!

*patetyczna melodyjka endingowa*

* * *

**Żaden satanista nie został uszkodzony podczas pisania tego rozdziału.**

**_Vampire Knight_**** (c) Hino Matsuri**

**Wystąpiły nawiązania do:  
- ****_Opowieści z Narnii _****autorstwa C. S. Lewisa **

**- twórczości H. P. Lovecrafta**

**Uroczyście przysięgam, że jestem przyjaciółką całego świata i nikogo nie miałam zamiaru obrazić. Przynajmniej na razie.**


End file.
